


Untitled

by strawberryewook



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, yewook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryewook/pseuds/strawberryewook
Summary: Ryeowook is upset. Jongwoon doesn‘t remember when he saw Ryeowook this sad the last time and tries to make the best out of it.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea wtf this is. I wrote it at like 2 am in the morning when I felt like crap and even ended up making this drabble turn into crap too so uhhh... don't expect much. I didn't edit it at all either so yeah.
> 
> also, I'm still trying to find a fitting title for this so *cries*
> 
> ALSO this is my first time using ao3 and i have no idea wtf i'm actually doing so bear with me

Despite being one of the easiest members to cry, Jongwoon sure does tear up more than Ryeowook does. The older muses it came with age, having softened up over the years as Ryeowook became more confident. And instead of constant anger attacks Jongwoon will start to randomly sob (after having dealt with his anger issues).

So it‘s quite the surprise for Jongwoon to come home one evening and find Ryeowook curled up on the bed, face buried between his limbs.

Jongwoon lets his bag fall to the side as Ryeowook looks up to him, face tear stained. The bed dips beside Ryeowook as Jongwoon sits down softly beside him, wiping the tears away with his small hands before letting them rest on his cheek.

„What‘s wrong?“ it was quietly whispered and Ryeowook had almost missed it. Jongwoon rather feels than hears Ryeowook sob again, his toes curling up and hands fisting to fists as he makes himself appear smaller and more vulnerable than he already was, avoiding Jongwoon‘s lingering gaze on him.

He tries to open his mouth and speak up, but it‘s like a knot has built up in his throat and the only sound he manages to get out is another sob, accompanied with a tear rolling down his face.

He lets him cry out again, still resting his hands on his cheeks and wiping away all the new tears as he whispers sweet nothings to the youngers ear, hoping to calm him down in some way. 

He leans in and kisses his tears away at each side, feeling Ryeowook slowly relax in his hold, salty tears lingering on his tongue. 

Ryeowook looks up at him, tears still glistening in his eyes, threatening to fall. He pulls him in closer giving him a small peck on his lips as he rubs small, slow circles on his cheeks with his thumb. 

Ryeowook‘s hands find his jumper, holding on it dearly as if his life depended on it as he moved to sit closer and rest his head on the older's shoulders.

Jongwoon was tempted to ask him again but decides on rubbing his back instead and focusing on calming him down. Ryeowook will tell him what‘s bothering him when he‘s ready and should that not be the case, then Jongwoon will accept it. Sometimes you need to keep things to yourself and he was completely fine with that because he knew Ryeowook would never try to hurt him.

They sat in silence together for a while, only Ryeowook‘s sniffles and uneven breathing filling the room with sounds once every while. Jongwoon began to hum softly while lulling his and Ryeowook‘s body back and forth, his hand motion on the youngers back never stopping.

His hums soon turned into soft melodies whispered to his ear and Jongwoon felt his body relax in his stead. The song slowly lulling him into sleep.

The hold on his jumper loosened up until he felt the hands drop beside his body. The sniffles were gone and instead replaced by soft snoring as Ryeowook dozed off to dreamland, still in Jongwoon‘s arms.

The taller man stopped singing and stilled his movements, lovingly gazing at the smaller‘s peacefully sleeping face. His shoulder was wet and there were tear tracks on Ryeowook‘s face and it made Jongwoon feel horrible.

He laid the younger down, pulling the comforters over his body as he pushed back the hair strands from his hair. He kept his gaze fixed at him for a while, watching his chest move up and down in a regular tempo before a soft sigh left his lips.

Seeing Ryeowook in pain like this felt like a hundred knives pierce through him and he knew he would never want to see this look on his younger lover ever again.


End file.
